Angels Would Fall - A Preview
by Nizuno Mikomi
Summary: This is a quick preview of a larger story I'm working on right now. I haven't written it yet, but I would like feedback on the concept, so I'm posting this little snippet, which could evolve into a SanoxOC lemon . . . IF I get enough encouragement. Be nic
1. Something White . . . .

Greetings, loyal fans! Run screaming into the night, for I have returned! MWAHAHAHAHAHAA! *Mikomi's muse smacks her*

Ahem . . . sorry about that.

  
  


Anyway, you may have read my other stories, The Ghetto Bus and Demons Behaving Badly, both of which are humorous. This, however, is a sharply defined departure from my usual writing style. 

Oh yes, this fic's got a little dark demon living in the center, gnawing away at the so-called plot. Angst, bad language (it's Aoi and Sano, what did you expect?), and eventually some nice graphic citrus . . . but I'm getting ahead of myself.

  
  


This is a preview fic (wow! new genre!), which I wrote while working on the pre-writing for a new story (as yet untitled). The fic will feature characters from Rurouni Kenshin (obviously), Inuyasha, and Fushigi Yuugi, as well as almost all of my original creations, including Nizuno Mikomi (yeah, my namesake, the ornery bitch), Aoi Tsukai (bounty hunter from the year 2015), Shouga (neko hanyou), Hisui (youkai sorceress, likes monks), Chouwa (bad-ass bandit chickie), and Chakura (demi-goddess). Unfortunately, that's all I can tell you without spoiling the greater portion of the plot, not to mention the individual OC stories, which aren't posted yet. All of the other OC stories will have little plot points tying them into the full version of "Angels Woudl Fall," the post-date of which is as yet uncertain. I just felt this one needed to be up, as a teaser, so to speak, and I may be posting other snippets as time goes on, just to gather feedback.

I'm open to suggestions concerning titles and SOME plot points. I have a basic idea of how this story is gonna go, but feel free to put forth your ideas, as they might help me later. Please don't suggest additional characters, as I have about a dozen lined up already and any more would be too much to handle.

  
  


This is what I can tell you about Aoi: she's a nineteen-year-old bounty hunter from the year 2017, she has no living relatives, and she has this weird dragon pendant that is her only link to her past and a strange power that allows her to open portals in time and space. (That's a bit of a spoiler right there, but only if you know everything I know about the greater plot.) After she meets up with the rest of the "good guy characters," she realizes she has a lot more in common with Mikomi, Chouwa, Hisui, Shouga, and Chakura than she ever dreamed possible. 

  
  


Read, review and let me know if you would interested in hearing more about this story. 

Oh, and the song that inspired this particular part is Melissa Etheridge's "Angels Would Fall." I've tweaked the layout a little and put the full lyrics at the end of this chapter, rather than trying to rack my brain and intersperse them with the plot. It just got too complicated . . . and annoying . . . . 

DISCLAIMER: Sanosuke is not my character. I'm just borrowing him for an angsty little romp with my bounty hunter. I own NUT-ZING! Except Aoi-san. And if you attempt to steal her, she'll probably shoot you. I'm not kidding . . . .

  
  


"Angels Would Fall"

By: Nizuno Mikomi

  
  


Aoi sat silently at her desk, her back to the room, the computer monitor casting an eerie blue glow over her solemn face, long fingers flying over the keyboard. Sano watched her from across the room, chin gripped between forefinger and thumb, one arm across his stomach, the bandaged fingers tucked neatly into his loose gi, dark eyes contemplating the slim bounty hunter at the computer.

*Why?* he asked himself, studying her profile. *Why am I so fascinated by this woman? What is so damned special about her that the thought of her keeps me awake at night?*

That part was easy. It wasn't so much the fact that as he lay in bed late at night, staring at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to take him, Aoi Tsukai crept into his thoughts more often than not. It was the nature of those thoughts that set his nerves sizzling, probably because most of those thoughts involved Aoi being there next to him . . . minus her apparel.

His contemplation even now began to take on the slightest twist of an adolescent boy's fantasy as he studied her leather-shod feet, long dark hair and everything in between. For about the forty-seventh time.

Long legs encased in simple boot cut blue jeans, a deep cut blue top that laced halfway up the front, a tiny silver dragon pendant dangling from a chain at the hollow of her throat, a graceful jawline, high cheekbones under brilliant turquoise eyes framed by long sable lashes, and that wealth of indigo hair crowning it all . . . she looked so young. Innocent almost, if he ignored those beautiful blue eyes with the oceans of pain and loneliness hovering just behind them, making her look as if she had already lived several lifetimes.

Sanosuke knew better than to ask her about her past. Like Mikomi, she kept herself to herself, revealing choice bits only when it was absolutely necessary.

*Like mother, like daughter*, he thought wryly. *Or rather, like great-great-great-great-great grandmother, like great-great-great-great-great granddaughter. Or something like that . . . .* The dragon pendant refracted the light from the computer screen as Aoi shifted. Sano smiled slightly. *Mikomi kept her promise. She passed it on, along with her power.*

*Which is one reason I'm stuck in this goddamned place.* The unasked-for notion brought a scowl to his tanned face. Aoi chose that instant to glance over at the lean street fighter across the room. Their eyes met for a brief second before she smiled softly, swivelled around to face him, tented her fingertips in front of her, and leaned back in her chair.

"Doushitano, Zanza?" she asked. "If you don't like what you see, don't look."

"Oh, I like what I see, all right," Sano muttered under his breath, his eyes averting quickly.

"Then why the sour expression?" The reply made him jump. He didn't think he had spoken loudly enough for her to hear. Aoi's knowing grin widened, getting dangerously close to smug as she left her chair, boots crossing the maroon carpet with hardly a sound until she stood before him.

*Close enough to reach out and tou- . . . gah, stop that, damnit!*

The slender bounty hunter leaned down slightly until her mouth hovered inches away from his. 

"Maybe I should give you something sweet," she whispered, her breath brushing his skin, feather-light and warm.

*Fucking tease . . . .*

Sano closed his eyes and tilted his chin up . . . . 

"Oi, Sagara, you OK over there?" Sano shook himself, casting off the cobwebs of the fantasy that had ensnared his brain.

*Aw, HELL no. Now I'm starting to daydream like some lovesick, hormone-crazed . . . kid.*

Which made all kinds of sense, since her world's system considered neither of them legal adults, though he was twenty-one and she, nineteen.

"I'm fine," he lied. "Just tired."

Aoi leaned forward, elbows on knees, hands clasped in front in her, shoulders hunched slightly, and grinned at him.

"Bullshit."

Sano could only grin manically back.

*Does this chick know me or what.*

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

The rope that's wrapped around me is cutting through my skin.

The doubts that have surrounded me are finding their way in.

I keep it close to me, like a holy man prays.

In my desperate hour, it's better . . . 

It's better that way.

So I'll come by and see you again.

I'll be such a very good friend.

Have mercy on my soul.

I will never let you know where my mind has been.

Angels never came down.

There's no one here they wanna hang around.

But if they knew,

If they knew you at all,

Then one by one, the angels,

Angels would fall.

I've crept into your temple. I have slept upon your pews.

I have dreamed of the divinity inside and out of you.

I wanted more than truth. I can taste it on my breath.

I would give my life just for a little . . .

A little death.

So I'll come by and see you again.

I'll be just a very good friend.

I will not look upon your face,

I will not touch upon your grace, your ecclesiastic skin.

Angels never came down.

There's no one here they wanna hang around.

But if they knew,

If they knew you at all,

Then one by one, the angels,

Angels would fall.

Sweet angels . . . .

I'll come by and see you again

And I'll have to be a very good friend.

If I whisper they will know.

I'll just turn around and go. You will never know my sin.

Angels never came down.

There's no one here they wanna hang around.

But if they knew,

If they knew you at all,

Then one by one, the angels, 

Angels would fall.

There's no one here they wanna hang around.

But if they knew,

If they knew you at all,

Then one by one, the angels,

Angels would fall.

Oh angels . . . . 

Angels would fall.


	2. Something Blue . . . .

Due to the fact that I haven't gotten any new reviews since I posted this second part as an add-on to the first chapter, I'm going to try posting it as a separate chapter. Hope fully this will get your attention. 

NOW R&R! OR I SHALL CONSUME YOUR SOULS!

  
  


"Angels Would Fall"

By: Nizuno Mikomi

  
  


Aoi swung back around to face the computer and stared intently at the computer screen, contemplating the enigmas of human existence in an endless array of pixels. She could feel the presence of the lanky street fighter across the room, could feel his dark eyes on her, sweeping over her form, as clearly as if he had physically touched her.

*Wish he would . . .NO! DAME! Bad Aoi, bad hormones.*

One corner of her mouth twitched, a sure sign that she was irritated. Resisting a strong urge to turn and return Sano's gaze, she poured her consciousness into the computer program, fingertips flying over the keyboard like small birds. The clattering noise of the keys filled her thoughts until she all but forgot about the man sitting just across her living room, watching her every move. Her jaw tensed imperceptibly.

*Damnit, Sagara Sanosuke . . . get out of my head! Out, I say!*

The rate of her typing increased until it was almost inhuman. Staccato taps filled the echoing silence between them, filled Aoi's mind with an endless numbing pattern of letters and words, filled the entire sphere of her existence it seemed. But not that lonely, empty part of her soul . . . that tiny ache that always remained, that forced her to put on the mask of a tough, emotionless automaton, that guarded her tenderest feelings . . . .

It . . . protected her . . . . didn't it?

Clenching her teeth against a scream that was threatening to rise from deep inside her, Aoi typed even faster, her hands a blur from the wrists down, fingertips striking the keys so hard they began to ache. She ignored the dull pain beginning to reverberate through her carpels, even when her eyes threatened to tear up. She gritted her teeth harder and choked on the rapidly rising scream of frustration welling in her soul, struggling to keep silent, but it was a losing battle and any second now she would completely lose her cool . . . .

Strong warm hands closed around her wrists and pulled them away from the keyboard. Aoi started and jerked her head up.

"Aoi . . . what the hell are you trying to do?" Sano asked her. "Do you want to break something?"

*Maybe I do . . . .*

"In a way, yes," she answered, yanking her hands out of his grasp. "A board would be nice . . . or somebody's head." At that, the street fighter hesitated and backed up a step. Aoi glared at him tiredly. "Not yours, Tori Atama." She put an elbow on the desk and cupped one hand around her forehead. "Not unless . . . never mind."

"Not unless what?" Sano pressed her.

"Nothing. Nan demo nai desu." 

Sano leaned in and gave her his patented "that's-a-load-of-bullshit-and-we-both-know-it" look. "Come on, Aoi. I've been around you and Mikomi and the other chicks long enough to know that 'nothing' is girlspeak for 'something.' Now spit it out." 

Another tired glare from Aoi. "I don't wanna."

"You feel better if you talk about it." 

This time, the glare was wide-eyed and vicious. *Eek . . . .*

"Who are you, my shrink?! I don't WANT to talk about it! Especially not with you!"

"Why not?"

"Because, I . . . because." She slouched in the chair and crossed her arms stubbornly.

*Yup, exactly like Mikomi.*

"Ah-HA! Now we're getting somewhere!" Sano pulled up a chair, sat down, and proceeded to annoy Aoi further. "So . . . you've got a problem, you don't wanna talk about it, and my guess is it's got something to do with yours truly, 'cause you REALLY don't want me to know about it."

Aoi glared at him even more viciously, if such a thing were possible. "Annnnnnd, your point is?"

Sano grinned triumphantly. "My point is . . . . " Aoi's heart thudded nervously.

*Shit . . . is he really perceptive enough to figure me out?*

Sano slumped dejectedly. "Actually, I have no point. I have no idea what your problem is." Silent sighs of relief from Aoi.

*Damnit, I wouldn't HAVE this problem if her weren't so . . . so . . . NO! I won't even THINK it!*

"Aoi," his voice broke into her thoughts.

"Nani?" she answered, her voice shaking more than she meant it to.

"Nothing really," the ex-gangster shrugged. He paused, then looked directly at her with dark eyes that seemed to smolder. "Just this." Catching her chin between finger and thumb, he leaned forward and brushed his mouth over hers, lightly . . . once . . . twice . . . three times was too much. Aoi yanked his hand away and practically threw herself backwards, out of the the chair, turquoise eyes wide and shocked and PISSED.

"Why you conniving little sonuva . . . ." 

Whatever creative insult she was planning to unleash never made it out, as she suddenly found herself pinned to the wall. She had just enough time to splutter something foul enough to scorch an iceberg before Sano's mouth closed over hers and all rational thought ceased.  


===

MWAHAHHAHAHAHAAA! Cliff-hanger-ness of DOOM! I'll require at least ten more reviews before I'll consider posting anything else. And maybe it'll WORK this time . . . ja ne! ^.^


End file.
